


Regency Marriage of Convenience GW AU Not!Fic

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Series: Arkadyevna & Opalsong's Gundam Wing AU Not!Fics [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only Work, Crossdressing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multiple Voices, Mutual Pining, Not!Fic, Passing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The events that irrevocably changed Lord Chang and Miss Maxwell’s lives began at a ball held at the Winner estate, hosted by none other than Lord Winner himself. The ball was ostensibly to celebrate the opening of the season, however Quatre had ulterior motives. He had noticed that Lord and Lady Chang had been acting oddly since the beginning of the season. It was hard to miss; they had always seemed content with their betrothal and delighted (if in an antagonistic way) with each other’s company, but suddenly with the start of the season each was attempting to find appropriate suitors for the other. He had invited Miss Schbeiker whom he did not believe had ever become acquainted with Lord and Lady Chang. And if Miss Sheibecker’s father had been looking for a swift and willing match. Well. That was merely coincidence and happy fact.





	Regency Marriage of Convenience GW AU Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/gifts).



> This is an Audio Only Work.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/REGENCY!AU%20GW%20Notfic.mp3) | 50:53 | 35.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Netherfield Ball_ by Dario Marianelli

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
